User blog:SamuelKeller64/Kette the Traitor
|alttype = |date = January 13, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 80 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 510 (+80) |mana = 300 (+45) |damage= 70 (+3) |range = 175 |armor = 27 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.555 (+2.0%) |healthregen = 8.0 (+0.75) |manaregen = 8.0 (+0.5) |speed = 325 }}Kette, the Traitor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities . }} Kette swings in a line with the ball of his chain, dealing physical damage as well as all enemies struck by the ball and the rest by 40%. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} Kette passively gains bonus armor. |description2 = Kette shields himself for 8 seconds. If the shield is not broken at the end of the duration, Kette is healed for whatever remains. |leveling = armor}} |leveling2= maximum health)}} |cooldown = after shield expires |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = }} Kette slugs the enemy away from him, dealing physical damage and . If they connect with a wall, they take the damage again and are for 1.0 seconds. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 575 }} Lore Among the Shadow Isles, few crimes are deemed unforgivable. The land of the eldritch and undead is notably lax on justice or laws, but betrayal is still a cardinal transgression. When Mordekaiser was establishing his empire, he was assisted by a multitude of competent generals, none more notorious than Kette. His brutality and competence quickly got him promoted to Mordekaiser's lead general, more brother than soldier. Until one day, when Kette attempted to strike down his commander in cold blood. Mordekaiser survived the attack, branding Kette as a traitor and assigning Thresh to give him an existence worse than death or undeath, a living hell. Thresh left Kette in a state of constant death, bound to his life by his magical chains, but something unexpected happened. Kette relished the agony, so much so that Thresh slowly began to lose control of him. When Kette, growing bored of the lessening torment, broke free from Thresh's control, he resided himself to wandering the world in search of greater agonies. Whether this is out of a desire to finally end his life or not, no one knows for certain. Comments I thought of Kette first as an expy of Kakahira from Ichi the Killer, fitting his backstory with Thresh early on. It wasn't until later I realized that I could incorporate Mordekaiser into it as well by making Kette a traitor, which would explain why Thresh would have access to him in the first place. Kette was a disturbing character to write, but I found it enjoyable regardless. His kit, I decided, would reflect his resistance to torture and desire for more pain by making him a tanky monster with tons of damage and CC, getting harder to kill the more damaged he is. He can easily use his ball to keep an enemy in place to set up his combos, but otherwise has little ways to stick to an enemy. In lane, he is a lane bully who relies on his Q to alternatively harass or all-in the enemy, with his E being a valuable set-up tool or disengage should a jungler come in for a gank. He definitely has a presence in the top lane due to his tankiness, but could easily fulfill a support role, though his low speed with no dashes or other such movement-boosting skills makes jungling unlikely (though certainly possible if he gets close enough). Quotes Upon Selection "To pleasure...to pain..." Attacking "There's no love in your violence!" "That's just lip service!" "You fighting back? I can't tell!" "Now you hit me!" "Let me show you what I've learned about pain!" Movement "To greater fights..." "This would be a lot easier without all these chains." "I swear, half these games are just walking." "Good thing I brought my running chains." "Pain is...transcendental..." "I could really go for a slaughter right now." "Is everyone's boots sticky with blood, or is that just me?" Joke "This thing is a real drag..." "Get it? Because I'm...dragging...a chain ball...around...everywhere..." "That joke hurt me a little inside. Right where my heart should be." Taunt "How about I show you what pain means?" Taunting a nearby Annie "Hey Annie...want to...play...?" Taunting a nearby Cho'gath "Man, you aren't coyote ugly, you're not butt ugly, you're coyote butt ugly." Taunting a nearby Darius "Whoever thinks with axe instead of brain will lose the second from the first." Taunting a nearby Dr. Mundo "If you're a doctor, I'm a pacifist." Taunting a nearby Fiora "You called?" Taunting a nearby Gangplank "What does fighting MF cost you? An arm and a leg apparently." Taunting a nearby Garen "Justice is merely an excuse to inflict pain. I loathe excuses." Taunting a nearby Hecarim "Giddy up, pony boy." Taunting a nearby Illaoi "Change is merely the universe's sadistic pleasure conjuring reality. Do not attach names to it." Taunting a nearby Irelia "Oh, you have blades? I have chains. You will soon fear both." Taunting a nearby Jarvan IV "You going to 'help' me, Jarvan? I think I will pass." Taunting a nearby Jax "If you really are stupid enough to not wield a real weapon to a fight with me, you might as well just surrender." Taunting a nearby Jayce "Viktor's better." Taunting a nearby Kalista "Watch your back, Kalista...get it?" Taunting a nearby Karthus "Do you enjoy choruses of screams, Karthus? Excellent, then let's add your voice." Taunting a nearby Kennen "Should I fight you or play soccer with you?" Taunting a nearby Lulu "Huh...someone crazier than me." Taunting a nearby Malphite "...you are a rock." Taunting a nearby Maokai "If only I had an axe..." Taunting a nearby Master Yi "Wuju come a bit closer?" Taunting a nearby Miss Fortune "So there's only one reason the guys like you, right...? Make that two reasons." Taunting a nearby Mordekaiser "Awkward, isn't it Mordekaiser?" Taunting a nearby Nasus "The only stacks you'll be getting is your bodies." Taunting a nearby Olaf "Shouting doesn't increase how strong you are." Taunting a nearby Pantheon "Do you have eyes? Legitimate question." Taunting a nearby Poppy "Wow, even your name is vulgar! Wait..." Taunting a nearby Quinn "Tell me Quinn, a cooking question, fried or grilled?" Taunting a nearby Renekton "I ate something that looked like you once. Tasted like chicken." Taunting a nearby Riven "I hope you can wield broken swords with broken fingers." Taunting a nearby Rumble "When this done, I'll assemble that scrap into something useful, like a washing machine." Taunting a nearby Shen "A ninja tank seems oxymoronic or idiotic. Which do you prefer?" Taunting a nearby Shyvanna "I do like my meals fiery." Taunting a nearby Singed "Maybe I shouldn't chase you?" Taunting a nearby Sion "You call that undeath? Gods, standards really are lax nowadays." Taunting a nearby Sona "Come on Sona, say something! Oh...right..." Taunting a nearby Soraka "You have any real bananas? I'm famished." Taunting a nearby Tahm Kench "Tahm, there's something called mouthwash. I recommend investing in it." Taunting a nearby Teemo "It's alright Teemo, I hate you too." Taunting a nearby Thresh "Oh hi Thresh! How's 2nd best sadist working as a title?" Taunting a nearby Trundle "Troll King? That's as impressive as Maggot King or Earthworm King." Taunting a nearby Tryandamere "Anger only works for so long against agony." Taunting a nearby Urgot "Let me show you real agony, Urgot" Taunting a nearby Varus "Nice tentacles. They let you wield that thing in public?" Taunting a nearby Viktor "Do machines feel pain? Let's investigate." Taunting a nearby Vladimir "Blood all over the place? Check? Now you just have to be screaming." Taunting a nearby Wukong "You'll be the best of what exactly? Monkeys?" Taunting a nearby Xin Zhao "I guess you can't be a man today." Taunting a nearby Yorick "People play you?" Category:Custom champions